


I'm Proud of Us

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Heart Melting Fluff, I'm crying, Phan - Freeform, interactive introverts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil have finished the first show of their tour and Phil can't get over how beautiful and proud of Dan he is





	I'm Proud of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Ori (pmlsmile) For betaing this story!

They took the final bow and the crowd erupted in clapping and cheering Phil couldn’t help but glance over at his boyfriend. Dan was beautiful the lights were shining on his pale skin giving it a glow, there was sweat dripping off his forehead and he had the biggest smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t help but grin as Dan’s eyes met his, he didn’t care who saw because at this moment it was just him and Dan. 

They had completed their first show of many across the world and he was so proud of them, but he was even more proud of Dan. Dan the shy bullied emo boy who reached out to Phil on Twitter. Dan had grown so much since then and Phil had been with him every step of the way, sometimes it wasn’t easy but he held him when he was depressed and sad and stood by his side always.

Phil’s eyes started to fill with tears he couldn’t imagine his life without his best friend his soul mate. Phil wiped the tears and he tore his eyes away from Dan, they both waved a final goodbye to the audience and they walked off stage.

Phil didn’t even give Dan a moment to catch his breath before he was pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Dan yelped in surprise but quickly melted into Phil and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Dan’s head and pulled away. “I’m so Proud of you Bear.” He said looking into Dan’s eyes tears threatening to spill again.

Dan looked slightly confused before he gave a sweet smile and pulled Phil in for another hug, “I’m proud of us, I could never have done any of this without you, Phil.” Dan said quietly.  
Phil smiled and planted a soft Kiss on his lips, “I love you so much Bear.”

Latching on to Phil again he sighed “I love you too Phil.” Phil didn’t argue he didn’t tell him that Dan had saved him more times then he could count, how if it hadn’t have been for Dan he wouldn’t be standing where he was today. He knew Dan knew this is some way or another and both knew that they have always and would always be each other's home and be in it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling so emotional from all the Interactive introverts spoilers and Dan and Phil's insta stories aren't helping. Just something I had to write. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr glitterrhowell


End file.
